Retour en enfance
by hayase-sama
Summary: Un virus d'origine extraterrestre frappe tout les habitants d'Edo, Gintoki Sakata, le chef des Yorozuyas en fera les frais alors que ça maison est encore une fois détruite par l'arriver de Tatsuma.


Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic sur Gintama, qui sera beaucoup moins longue que « Éclats d'argent » tant par son nombre de chapitre que par la longueur des chapitres et je me lance dans un prairing plutôt rare mais que j'adore

Titre: Retour en enfance

Auteur: Hayase-sama

Chapitre: Quand on vous dits de faire attention c'est qu'il faut faire attention!

Résumé: Un virus d'origine extraterrestre frappe tout les habitants d'Edo, Gintoki Sakata, le chef des Yorozuyas en fera les frais alors que ça maison est encore une fois détruite par l'arriver de Tatsuma.

Genre: Humour/Policier/Romance

Rating: T

Prairing: Gintoki x Okita

Disclamer: Les personnages de Gintama et son univers ne sont pas à moi mais à Hideaki Sorachi par contre l'histoire est de moi.

Note de l'auteur: Les homophobes faîtes demi-tour!

* * *

Quand on vous dits de faire attention

c'est qu'il faut faire attention!

« _Chers téléspectateurs, nous venons de nous informer qu'un virus d'origine extraterrestre à fait son arriver sur Terre. Ses effets ne sont pas mortels mais nous vous prions de faire très attention. Les particularités de ce virus sont qu'il..._

_-Minami fuyons et restons ensemble pour toujours!_

_-Jean-Jacqu... »_

L'écran de la télévision devint noir et le propriétaire de télécommande baya et s'étira longuement avant de se curer le nez.

« Shinpachi, vas m'acheter un parfait, je m'ennuie!

-Au lieu de te prélasser, trouve-nous du travail et paye-nous!

-La flemme. Allez va m'acheter un parfait je te donnerai 300 yens.

-Personne ne ferait quoi que se soit pour 300 yens! Bouge tes fesses au lieu de glander!

-C'est vrai Quatre-Yeux a raison, tu ne fout pratiquement rien de la journée et tu restes affalé sur ton canapé! Ajouta Kagura

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça de la part d'une personne qui fait exactement la même chose!

-Bref, si tu veux ton parfait, tu sais comment faire.

-Ça va! J'ai compris. »

Et ce dernier se leva, puis sortit en grommelant, se plaignant que personne n'était gentil avec lui. Il arriva rapidement à son restaurant habituelle et commanda un parfait au chocolat, qu'il savoura, appréciant chaque bouchées.

Quand sa glace fut finis, il se promena un peu en ville, ne souhaitant pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite, surtout avec la vieille qui lui demandait tout le temps son loyer. Aux berges d'une rivière, il aperçut de nombreuses fleurs se balançant doucement au vent. Il respira un bon coup puis en voyant l'heure, il se décida de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur il se sentit étrangement fatigué et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fait fait Gin-san? Demanda Shinpachi.

-Vais me couché, fatigué.

-Quoi? T'as encore était dépenser tout l'argent perdu aux pachinkos et tu as encore perdus? Hurla Kagura.

-Mais non, je suis juste fatigué.

-Espèce de bon à rien! Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir élevé comme ça! Qu'es-ce que je vais dire à ton père?

-Kagura, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de regarder les séries qui passe en milieu d'après-midi! Si quelqu'un me réveille il sera privé de salaire!

-Mais Gin-chan/Gin-san ça fait trois mois que nous n'avons pas eu de salaire. »

Gintoki referma le paravent, déplia son futon et se coucha encore tout habillé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il se sentait extrêmement fatigué, son corps pesé des tonnes. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Kagura et Shinpachi ne le dérangèrent pas, habitué aux étrangetés de leur patron et ce fut donc normal qu'ils mangèrent seulement à deux dans le bureau, que Shinpachi s'en alla et que Kagura se coucha dans son placard sans que Gintoki ne soit réapparut.

Le lendemain Shinpachi arriva aux bureau et ne trouva personne de réveillé comme d'habitude. Il alla ouvrir le placard de Kagura en premier, comme d'habitude puis ensuite pénétra dans la chambre de Gintoki, qui était plongé dans l'ombre, comme d'habitude.

« Allez Gin-san il faut se lever. Déclara-t'il en ouvrant les volets comme d'habitude.

-Nan, encore fatigué, laisse-moi une heure Patsuan. Grommela se dernier en se fourrant plus profondément dans les couvertures, comme d'habitude.

-Mais si, imagine en plus que nous ayons un clients pendant que tu dors. Alors debout! »

Shinpachi tira d'un coup sur les couverture, comme d'habitude, Gintoki se recroquevilla au milieu de son futon, comme d'habitude sauf que le visage de Shinpachi se décomposa et il poussa un hurlement strident qui acheva de réveiller Gintoki et qui fit se précipiter Kagura dans la pièce.

« Mais qu'es-ce qui te prend, de crier de si bon matin? Tu veux me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque? Tu veux que mon cœur explose?

-Gin... chan... ?

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Kagura? Tu ne me reconnaît pas?

-Gin-san tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

-Mais qu'es-ce qui vous prends? Demanda-t'il. »

Il se redressa et se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il se regarda puis fut pris d'un doute. Ce n'était quand même pas possible! Il se précipita dans le bureau et se regarda dans le miroir. Il poussa un cri strident qui fit monter la vieille.

-Mais vous êtes pas bien de hurler comme ça à cette heure-ci! »

Elle vit Kagura et Shinpachi, mais ne remarqua pas tout de suite leur flemmard de patron puis elle baissa la tête et vit un petit garçon de huit ans aux cheveux blancs bouclant de partout avec des yeux rouges. Gintoki Sakata était devenue un enfant. Ce matin qui s'annonçait comme les autres ne fut pas comme les autres et ce matin au lieu des cries d'O-Tose, on entendit son rire.

La vieille avait arrêter de rire et ils étaient tous à l'hôpital d'Edo afin de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à Sakata. Gintoki portait un kimono qu'avait la vieille dans sa réserve.

« À force de venir ici, on va faire une carte d'abonner rien que pour vous. Se moqua le docteur

-J'y peux rien. Et au lieu de parler dîtes-moi ce que j'ai.

« Il semble que vous ayez été victime du nouveau virus qui sévit en ce moment.

-D'un virus? Quelle virus?

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours ici.

-Infirmière! Je voudrais un autre médecin! Réclama l'argenté.

-Alors docteur, qu'es-ce que c'est? Demanda Shinpachi en ignorant totalement les cries de Gintoki.

-Il s'agit d'un virus qui se trouve dans les spores d'une fleur particulière, qui pousse le long des courts d'eau. Ses pétales sont bleues avec des bords jaunes, plutôt facile à reconnaitre. Le virus s'attrape en inhalant les spores. Ensuite une heure plus tard, le patient ressent une grande fatigue et s'endort. Durant quatorze, quinze heures le corps du patient va se transformer pour retourner à l'état d'enfant. Et manque de chance, vous avez dû être victime des derniers plants de fleur.

-Il y a un moyen de me soigner?

-Pour le moment nous ne savons pas comment annuler ses effets, donc il faudra être patient.

-Gin-chan va devoir rester combien de temps comme ça?

-Ça dépend de l'avancement des recherches.

-Attendez! Je suis pas d'accord! Je refuse de rester dans ce corps plus longtemps que ça! Vous devez faire quelque chose!

-Nous vous préviendrons quand nous aurons l'antidote.

-Quoi? Ne m'ignore pas! Kagura lâche-moi! »

Gintoki se débattait dans tout les sens et se tortillait, essayant de sortir de la poigne de Kagura qui le tenait contre elle, le prenant pour une peluche. Ils retournèrent vers leur bureau, mais ils virent de la fumée puis tout un troupeau de gens autour. Ils se hâtèrent et virent qu'un vaisseau spatiale s'était encore écrasé dans la maison de Gin. En bas se tenait Tatsuma. Kagura lâcha Gin qui tomba par terre et envoya un coup de pied fulgurant dans la tête de Sakamoto.

« Crétin! Qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait? Rends-nous notre bureau!

-Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Excusez-moi! Je suis désolé!

-Tu crois qu'avec tes excuses tu vas pouvoir rendre ce que tu as détruit, paye pour les dégâts et pour dix ans de konbus!

-Kagura-chan! Arrête tu vas la tuer! »

Heureusement la police arriva rapidement, empêchant un meurtre et embarqua le brun aux lunettes de soleil. Les yorozuyas récupèrent tout ce qui était récupérables dans le bureau soit pas grands choses et se dirigèrent dans le centre-ville pour trouver O-Tae et lui demander des les loger. Ils la trouvèrent rapidement en compagnie de Kyûbei. Shinpachi s'empressa de raconter à sa sœur ce qui leur était arrivé et de lui demander si Kagura et Gin pouvait dormir chez elle, le temps de la reconstruction du bureau. Malheureusement, O-Tae leur annonça qu'elle avait fait venir un service de dératisation et qu'ils allaient devoir dormir chez les Yagyu.

« Et en plus il ne nous reste juste la place pour Shinpachi, Kagura et Sadaharu, annonça l'héritier des Yagyu, tout les membres du clan sont aux domaines avec les disciples.

-Quoi? Vous avez la place de loger ce chien immense et pas moi?

-Oui, car sur la liste tu arrives en dernière position.

-Une liste? Je suis en-dessous de Sadaharu?

-Désolé, mais il va falloir que tu trouves un autre endroit où loger.

-Leader, Shinpachi! Gintoki n'est pas avec vous? »

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Katsura Kotarô se dirigeait vers eux, suivis de près par Elizabeth.

« Je suis là! Idiot! »

Katsura baissa la tête et vit un petit Gintoki.

« C'est toi Gintoki? Mais que t'est-il arrivé? »

Shinpachi se chargea de lui expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé et ce dernier accepta aussitôt de loger son ami et ancien camarade de combat.

« Tout de même, te voir ainsi ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps.

-Content pour toi, mais lâche-moi!

-Zura, tu ne devras pas laisser Gin-chan manger trop de sucreries, c'est mauvais pour les enfants et en plus il fait du diabète.

-N'importe quoi! Le sucre c'est qui donne de l'énergie aux enfants et arrête de te prendre pour ma mère!

-Roger leader!

-Mais arrêtait de vous prendre pour mes parents!

-Katsuraaaaaaa! »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Okita Sôgo viser Katsura avec un bazooka. Ce dernier passa aussitôt Gintoki à Kagura avant que l'explosion ne retentissent. La fumée se dispersa peu à peu et on vit le « prince fou » s'enfuirent pas les toits.

« Poursuivait Katsura! Hurla Okita

-Mais t'es pas bien crétin! Qu'es-ce que t'aurais fait si Gin-chan avait été blessé! Cria Kagura en frappant d'un coup de pied la tête d'Okita et en serrant Gintoki entre ses main. »

Ce dernier se redressa en se frottant la tête et se retourna vers la petite chinoise. Elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant qui semblait souffrir à cause de la poigne de la jeune fille.

« Tu es entrain de le tuer. Remarqua Okita »

Kagura se calma et remarqua que leur chef était entrain de virer bleu et le posa aussitôt par terre.

« Gin-chan! C'est de ta faute sale gamin! À cause de toi j'étais entrain d'étouffer Gin-chan!

-Gin-chan? Tu veux dire que ce gosse c'est... Dana?

-Bien sûr! Gin-chan a attrapé un virus et le bureau a été détruit!

-En faite Kagura et moi, nous savons où dormir mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a plus de place pour Gin-san.

-Je vois. »

Okita attrapa Gintoki et le cala sous son bras.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fait sale gosse!

-Lâche-moi!

-On a la place au shinsengumi pour loger votre patron.

-Je suis pas d'accord! Je refuse de laisser Gin-chan entre tes mains de sadique! Je préfère le laisser dormir dehors!

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Kagura! Et toi Okita lâche-moi!

-Bien, alors nous vous confions notre patron!

-Shinpachi! Ne décida pas à ma place.

-Youpi! J'avais toujours eu envie d'une peluche vivante!

-Je ne suis pas un objeeeeeeeet! »

Okita se dirigea vers la voiture de police, ignorant complètement les tentatives de fuites du garçon sous ses bras, qui abandonna rapidement la partie. Une fois arriver au QG du shinsengumi ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du commandant.

« Où es-ce qu'on va? Demanda Gintoki, matchant rapidement derrière Sôgo.

-Nous allons au bureau de Kondô-san, il faut quand même prévenir le chef et qu'il accepte de te laisser dans nos quartier le temps de ton _petit_ problème.

-Tu verras, dès que j'aurais retrouver mon apparence normal, je te botterai les fesses.

-Mais oui, mais oui!

-Kondô-san, je suis revenue.

-Sôgo! Qu'es-ce que tu fait ici? Va faire ton travail de surveillance pour une fois!

-Mais Hijikata-san, il y avait urgence!

-Qu'es-ce que c'est que cette urgence Sôgo? Demanda Kondô.

-Regardez. Expliqua Okita en soulevant dans les airs Gintoki.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher! Hurla Gintoki, qui cette fois-ci réussit à se défaire de la prise du capitaine de la première division et retomba sur ses pieds.

-Qu'es-ce que ce gosse?

-Je ne suis pas un gosse!

-C'est le patron des yorozuyas. Expliqua Okita »

Hijikata en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha sa cigarette et avec Kondô ils fixèrent le gamin et reconnurent qu'il était le portrait craché de Gin en plus petit. Et Sôgo se chargea d'expliquer la situation à ses supérieurs.

« Bien sûr que nous pouvons le garder dans nos locaux et puis mignon comme il est, ça nous fait une mascotte.

-Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un animal! Cria Sakata en frappant Kondô, qui sentit le coup passer malgré la petite taille de l'argenté.

-Mais il est hors de question que nous le gardons ici! S'exclama Tôshirô.

-Hijikata-san vous êtes un vrai monstre pour laisser un enfant sans logement.

-C'est vrai Toshi, tu devrai faire preuve de compassion!

-D'accord! Mais Sôgo il dormira dans ta chambre!

-Haï, Haï. Allons-y Dana.

Ils partirent de la pièce, laissant un Hijikata rouge de colère. Gintoki découvrit la chambre de Sôgo qui était très grande et en plus il y avait la climatisation.

« Alors patron, que pensez-vous d'ici? Demanda Okita en désignant le placard.

-Idiot! Ne me prend pas pour Kagura! Un futon suffira.

-Je plaisantais. Je mettrais le futon là, et puis bien sûr vous êtes libre de sortir quand vous voulez du shinsengumi.

-Y a intérêt. Grommela l'argenté.

-Mais vous n'aurez pas le droit d'aller dans certaine pièces. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Sôgo fit visiter les locaux du shinsengumi, pour finalement arriver au réfectoire où tout les membres qui n'étaient pas en mission, était entrain de manger et de discuter. Okita et Gintoki prirent un plateau et s'installèrent à la table aux fonds où se trouvaient les capitaines, le vice-commandant et le commandant.

« Parce qu'il va manger là? Se plaignit Hijikata.

-Bien sûr! Tu voudrais le laisser perdu aux milieu de nos hommes qu'il ne connait pas? Demanda Okita avant de rapprocher son visage de Gintoki et de jetaient ensemble un regard de chien battue à Hijikata.

-Toshi, tu devrai arrêter de t'en prendre à Gintoki-san.

-Quoi? Mais... »

Il se retourna de nouveaux en direction des garçons aux yeux rouges et vit le sourire victorieux et sadique qu'ils lui jetèrent. Il comprit à ce moment-là qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser rentrer le fouteur de merde qu'était le chef des Yorozuyas. Gintoki mangea tout son repas et demanda où était les cuisines à Okita qui lui indiqua.

« Eh bien, l'accro du sucre, on n'en met dans tout ses plats.

-Contrairement à toi, je sais ne pas transformer de la nourriture normal en bouffe pour chien, maintenant excuse-moi mais je n'est pas de temps à perdre avec toi Ôogushi-kun.

-Sale petit...

-Ôogushi-kun, vous ne devriez pas gaspiller votre spéciale nourriture pour chien.

-Ferme-la Sôgo. »

Hijikata retourna à son plat. Toute la salle avait suivi les échanges qui s'étaient passés entre leur vice-commandant et Gintoki et Okita. Il est vrai qu'il est amusant d'embêter Hijikata mais le problème était qu'après la colère de ce dernier retombait sur eux à l'entraînement.

Cela aller faire une trentaines de minutes que l'argenté était partis et Okita était entrain de se demander ce qu'il faisait.

« Mais qu'es-ce que fait le patron?

-Il est sans doute tombé dans un trou de souris.

-Je suis là. »

Gintoki entra dans la salle avec un gâteau à la frais recouvert de crème.

« Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ça?

-Un gâteau. À force de manger de la mayonnaise, tu ne reconnaît plus les aliments.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des gâteau dans nos frigos. Remarqua Okita.

-Il y en a pas, je l'ai fait. Expliqua l'argenté.

-Tu as fait un gâteau pour nous remercier de te loger? Comme c'est gentil. Souris Kondô

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, il est pour moi.

-Mais, ce gâteau est... gros.

-C'est que j'ai besoin de sucre.

-Pourtant tu pourrais laisser une part, non? »

Le commandant avança sa main vers le gâteau qu'il recula vivement alors qu'une fourchette se plantait à l'endroit où la main se trouvait un quart de seconde plus tôt. Gintoki mangea tranquillement son gâteau. Les soldats découvrirent qu'ils avaient deux monstre chez eux. L'un était le vice-commandant démoniaque, Hijikata Tôshirô, mangeant de la mayonnaise dans chaque plat, allant en mettre jusque dans son café et l'autre était le chef des yorozuyas réduit à l'état de gamin de huit ans, Gintoki Sakata, accro aux sucre.

Après le repas Okita retourna travailler et Gintoki reçut la visite de Shinpachi et Kagura.

« Gin-chan! Il ne t'a rien fait! Tu es toujours en vie?

-Je ne le serai plus bientôt si tu me lâches pas!

-Je suis soulagé, ne t'inquiète pas Ginraku, maman va bientôt te sortir de là!

-Ginraku? C'est qui celui-là? Et je n'ai pas de mère!

-Kagura-chan, tu devrais laisser tranquille Gin-san.

-Ferme-là Patsuan!

-Taisez-vous vous deux! Et qu'es-ce que vous faîtes ici? Intervint Gin.

-En faîtes, nous avons reçut une demande d'emplois sur page internet.

-Vraiment?

-Oui et nous devons rencontrer le client dans une heure à cette adresse. Expliqua Shinpachi en sortant un papier de sa poche.

-Je vois alors nous ferons mieux d'y aller.

-Tu comptes y aller Gin-san?

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un problème que l'on doit louper une occasion de se faire de l'argent. »

Ils allèrent ensemble au lieu de rendez-vous qui était un petit restaurant et attendirent patiemment, l'arrivée de leur client.

La porte s'ouvrit et s'assit en face d'eux un groupe de quatre femmes ayant dans la trentaine.

« Vous êtes les yorozuyas?

-C'est nous, approuva Shinpachi. Qu'es-ce que vous voulez que nous fassions?

-En faîtes, nous voudrions que vous nous retrouvez nos enfants.

-Quoi?

-Cela fait plusieurs semaines que mon fils a disparut et beaucoup d'autres mères sont dans le même cas.

-Prévenez la police alors. Dit Gin-san attrapant le parfait qu'il avait commandé.

-C'est ce que nous avons fait! Mais l'enquête n'avance pas et je ne sais plus quoi faire! Expliqua l'une des femmes avant de s'effondrer en larme.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais nous ne travaillons pas sans être payé.

-Gin-san!

-Mais qui est ce gamin! Vous devez-vous en occuper?

-On s'en moque! L'important est de savoir jusqu'à combien vous êtes prêt à monter pour revoir vos merveilleux bambins.

-Gin-san! Gronda Shinpachi. Excusez-le, nous acceptons de prendre ce travail, mais pour les retrouver nous aurions besoin des photos des enfants et de savoir quand vous les avez vu la dernière fois.

-Bien sûr »

La femme du milieu sortit de son sac à main six photos de garçons et filles de l'âge de sept-huit ans ainsi qu'une feuille où était noté les derniers emplacement où avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Les yorozuyas partirent avec les photos et firent des photocopies qu'ils se partagèrent entre eux et se séparèrent. Shinpachi et Kagura firent mille recommandations à leur chef qui les quitta boudeur, ayant marre d'être traité comme un enfant.

Il arriva dans un parc où des enfants jouaient entre eux et ils se dirigea vers eux dans l'intention de leur demander des information sur les enfants disparues.

« Dîtes! Vous n'auriez pas vu ces enfants?

-T'es qui toi? Un nouveau? Demanda l'un des enfants avec de la morve eux nez et qui semblait être le chef du parc.

-On s'en fout! Je vous demanda si vous avez pas vu ces gosses!

-J'en sais rien, je pourrais savoir un truc mais pour ça faudra payer avec des bonbons!

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser avec une bande de morveux comme vous! Alors oui ou non vous les avez vu?

-Eh il se prend pour qui cheveux blancs? On va...

-Je t'ai dit de me répondre foutu gosse! Hurla Gintoki qui avait frapper le chef.

-Vois-tu en ce moment il m'arrive que des emmerdes alors vous feriez mieux de me répondre.

-Désolé! En faite parmi tes photos il y a que Sakuya, la fille avec des couettes sur tes photos qui venaient ici. Ça va faire deux semaines qu'on l'a pas vu, on ne sait rien!

-Eh bien voilà, quand vous voulez, c'était pas si dur. Adieux les morveux. »

Il se dirigea vers un autre parc et il interrogea aussi les enfants qui lui répondirent qu'il y en avait deux sur les six qui venaient jouer avec eux mais qu'ils n'étaient plus venus depuis une semaine. Après ça, Gintoki retrouva Kagura et Shinpachi qui étaient comme lui. Au point mort. Ils avaient récolté les mêmes infos que les mères et qui devaient sans doutes être les mêmes que la police. Ils se quittèrent et retournèrent chacun vers leurs lieux de résidences provisoires.

Sur le chemin Gintoki était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que l'affaire était entrain de prendre et si ses soupçons étaient bons, le shinsengumi devait enquêter sur cette affaire aussi, il aurait qu'à lui demander.

Perdus dans ses réflexions, Gintoki ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il était arrivé en face du QG. Les gardes le laissèrent passer, reconnaissant l'enfant qui avait mangé dans le réfectoire plutôt ce midi. Et en parlant du réfectoire Gintoki se dirigea justement là-bas, ayant faim après avoir marché toute la journée toute la journée. Il se prit un plateau et demanda cette fois-ci des haricots sucrés sur son riz. Il se retrouva assis encore une fois entre Okita et Hijikata.

« Alors patron, vous avez travailler dur aujourd'hui?

-Il a du glander comme d'habitude.

-N'importe quoi. Je travaillais sur l'affaire de la disparition d'enfants. Répondit-il en avalant une part de riz et de haricots. »

Sôgo, Tôshirô et Kondô regardèrent l'enfant surpris qui avait vu juste en supposant que le shinsengumi était impliqué, signifiant que l'affaire était plus grosse que ce qu'elle semblait être.

« Comment ce fait-il que tu soit au courant de cette affaire? Demanda Hijikata.

-Les mères des gosses étaient nos clientes, mais comme vous êtes impliqués dedans, ça veut dire qu'il y a autre chose n'es-ce pas?

-C'est vrai mais nous en parlerons dans mon bureau. Approuva Kondô »

Ils continuèrent de manger puis se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Isao.

« Alors qu'es-ce que tu sais sur cette affaire Gintoki-san?

-Ce que j'en sais c'est que des mères désespérées sont venue nous trouver, que la première disparition remonte à un mois, que l'enquête n'avance pas beaucoup et que les kidnappeurs sont très doués. Mais ça ne doit pas être que ça, n'es-ce pas messieurs du shinsengumi?

-Vous avez raisons. En faîtes de ce que nous savons, c'est que des orphelins disparaissent depuis trois mois. On ne nous a signalés leurs disparitions que depuis deux mois, dû au faites qu'ils vivaient dans la rue. Le nombre de disparut recensé s'élève à une centaine d'enfant. Mais récemment l'organisation criminelle que nous poursuivons n'a commis qu'une seule erreur.

-Et c'est l'enlèvement des enfants de ses femmes?

-Exactement, normalement ils ne s'en prenaient qu'à des enfants dont personne ne s'occupait, ne souhaitant pas se faire trop remarqué et donc le fait qu'ils aient enlevés veut sans doute dire qu'ils sont soit passez à autre ou alors...

-Que les enfants ont du voir quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du.

-Tout à fait, mais à cause du peu d'indices qu'ils laissent derrière eux l'enquête piétine.

-Et vous voudriez que mon équipe vous apporte un coup de pouce.

-Oui, s'il vous plaît Gintoki-san, aidez-nous à sauver ces enfants!

-Quoi? Impossible! Je refuse de m'allier avec ce type!

-Ça me dérange pas tellement, mais il va falloir aligner l'argent.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais pas. Grommela Hijikata.

-Tout naturellement. »

La discussion continua un peu, puis ils sortirent tous. Gintoki était satisfait, il avait réussit à obtenir une avance pour l'aide que les yorozuyas allaient apporter, cependant ils allaient devoir être prudent face à cette organisation. En sortant Okita porta le patron pour le plaisir de l'embêter et ce dernier se débattit mais pas longtemps. L'argenté se sentait très fatigué et c'était normal, avec son corps d'enfant.

Lorsque Okita arriva dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte que le patron s'était endormie dans ses bras. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il le posa par terre, le réveillant ainsi.

« Dana, je ne savais pas que vous ne teniez pas la fatigue.

-Ferme-la. C'est la faute de ce corps. Répondit d'une petite voix le permanenté. »

En le voix cligner des yeux toutes les secondes Sôgo, décida qu'il n'allait pas trop embêter le patron pour ce soir et lui déplia son futon dans un grand acte de générosité. Gintoki se coucha sans un mot pendant que le brun s'occupait de son propre futon et s'endormit, la fatigue ayant gagné la partie.

Sôgo se coucha à sa suite, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, se disant qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec l'argenté à ses côtés.

* * *

Hayase: Et le premier chapitre de bouclé.

Gintoki: Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais en être fière! Tu continue tout le temps de t'acharner sur moi!

Hayase: Kyaaaa! Tu es trop mignon comme ça! Je vais te faire rester un gamin!

Gintoki: Au secours! J'étouffe!

Hayase: Chers lecteurs qui êtes ici, je vous le demande. L'auteur pour être bien motivé à besoin de rewiens d'encouragement donc vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.


End file.
